Ogre's Revenge
by Tekkenfan135
Summary: Ogre has come back from the dead and is feeding on life to restore his true form it's up to Hitomi, Leifang , Jin and Alisa to stop It
1. Prolouge

Intro

Kasumi ran in fear through the forest grounds. She passes hitomi whom was training. She took a rest behind a tree but knew she was done for. As she looked behind her all fades to black and there is a growl and a scream. As it goes back to normal Kasumi is nowhere to be seen but blood splattered against the tree and across the floor. Hitomi heard her scream and came running to her location

Kasumi? Kasumi are you okay what...

She stops as she sees the blood from the tree and the ground she screamed at this. Hayate or in Hitomi's opinion Ein came rushing through the trees wondering whats going on

Hitomi what happend -Hayate

Hitomi said nothing but pointed to the blood

Oh my god who's blood is this -Hayate

I think it was Kasumi she ran past me as I was training. It was like she was scared or somthing then a moment later I heard her scream. -Hitomi

My sister did you see what she was afraid of -Hayate

No i never saw what was chasing her -Hitomi

They walk back to their training grounds not knowing What happend to Kasumi or what was chasing her. As they left a shadowed figure walks out. Then it was revealed it was Ogre. Blood dripping from his fist then Kasumi's corpse falls out of nowhere blood dripping from her chest


	2. Chatting down the Road

Hitomi tells the girls

5 girls and a panda were walking across the street

Wait so your telling me that Kasumi ran screamed disappeared and killed -Miharu

Yes no maybe i don't know -Hitomi

oooh spooky -Xiaoyu

But it seems to be similer to the newspaper i read people disappearing and their blood was where they were last and stuff -Lei-Fang

Yes it is i can gather infomation from all the sightings of blood and they all match -Alisa

what are you a robot -Hitomi

yes but i peferred to be called a human -Alisa

Yikes! first ninjas now robots this is just one of these days -Hitomi

wait are you saying Kasumi and that boy you met are both... -Miharu

Ninjas yes yes they are i know it's kinda surprising y'know when we all thought ninjas don't exist and such -Hitomi

so... the dead or alive tournament you pretty much need an invitation from one of the fighters or Zack right -Xiaoyu

Yes why are you thinking of entering it -Hitomi

Yes i heard Jin was going to be there -Xiaoyu

Jin? -Hitomi

xiaoyu's dream boyfreind -Miharu

oh so an imaginary guy -Lei-Fang

no it's a freind of ours and she's dreaming of Him to be her boyfreind and it's very annoying all she ever talks about is Jin so what they only met for like what a week then he disappeard from the school after the King of iron fist tournament 3 -Miharu

(don't forget every time she's asleep she dreams of Jin and squezzes him to death or me to death) -Panda

Hmm got a boy crush do you Xiao -Lei-fang

... -Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu hello -Hitomi

hang on a minute -Miharu

Miharu takes out a whistle and blows very hard the rest of the girls and panda have to cover their ears

oww geez Miharu can you find a better way to snap me outta my daydreaming -Xiaoyu

Agreed on that -Hitomi

i think you made my left ear bleed -Leifang


	3. Hitomi POV

Hitomi POV

Hitomi POV

it was getting late after we were chatting and laughing and spooked so i decded to come apart the group and as i walked the path i usually take to home or in other words my apartment (Ein has disappeared again) and as i closed the door the lights in my apartment went out as they went back on i see some kind of alien or some sort. well it was green. glowing red eyes and some sort of ancient clothing proberbly Arizona... Arizona! then the lights went off again but when they went back on the alien disappeared. what was that thing. was that what Kasumi was running from. can't have why didn't it killed me when it had the chance weird. i decided to get my mind off that and called Ein. not awnsering. i called him again. not awnsering. weird Ein always awnsers his Cellphone. i decided to call Ayane. (yes ninjas have phones too). awnsered

**Hello?**

**Ayane it's me Hitomi**

**Hitomi ... what do you want.**

**im wondering where Ein is he's not awnsering his phone.**

**hmm i haven't heard from him ever since Kasumi disappeard or possibly Killed (i hope she is)**

**are you still hating on her for being a traitor**

**Yes, why shouldnt i**

**She's your sister**

are you kidding me of couse she's her sister why whould she try to kill her sister for being a traitor what did she do... hmm i guess i'll never know

**Ayane are you still there**

**yeah of course im here**

**you know you should of protected her like your mom said**

**...**

she hung up... wow iguess she really does hate her sister so bad. of course she does she's the traitor as i turned to bed i saw blood all over my bed and there was a note there as well

**Hitomi i reached your apartment and decided we should go back to germany after to what happened to my sister im waiting for you to reach home... Ein.**

That's when i realised... Ein has disappeared and proberly dead as well. i freaked out and ran out into the hallway screaming Ein's name

**Ein!...EIN! WHERE ARE YOU EIN!**

I was hoping that it wasn't true that Ein didn't disappeared but after i looked over the apartments it all came true. i started crying and called Lei-Fang my freind.

**Hello Lei-fang speaking**

**Lei-fang...*sniff***

**Hitomi is that you. why are you crying**

**Blood on my Bed and a note.**

**Who's it from... Ein?**

**Y-Yes. he's gone *sniff***

**Hold on im on my way**

she hung up before i could say no. i decided to make some Tea and take out some cookies for the both of us. then i found the Alien standing there looking at me with an evil Grin.

**W-Who are you**

no awnser he turned and disappeared.

thats when the doorbell rang

**Hitomi? Hitomi it's me Lei-Fang**

i awnsered the door.


	4. Lei-Fang POV

**Lei-Fang POV**

I don't know what exactly happened at Hitomi's apartment except that there was blood all over her bed and a note from Ein,Which would probably lead to another disappearance from the newspaper. the door opens and there was Hitomi. Tear stains down her cheeks and like i said. i don't know what happened, but she looked like she's seen a ghost from her pale texture on her skin.

**Hitomi... OMG what happened to you, your skin is white like you've seen a ghost.**

**I-I'm not sure i-if I seen a ghost, but i saw th-th-this alien looking creature**

**you stuttering it does mean you seen something or you just hyperventilating **

**well of c-course i'm stuttering there's blood on my bed... I-I don't know who's but it could be Ein's and i hope not come in just we'll have tea and cookies while we talk**

****Something was definitely wrong she saw an alien. that could mean an illusion but i don't know yet. lucky she's a great artist maybe she can draw a picture as a description. once she's calm down I'll talk about it but not right now at the state she's in.

**Show me the blood**

really, did I really just say that. That just sounds really creepy. like a vampire. OK enough thinking like that Lei-fang your best friend whom you fought over a cabbage is in a situation. Hitomi walked into her room. I followed her and like she described Blood on her bed but no note which she must've taken.

**Okay first lets just take all those bloody sheets off and make your bed shall we then we'll talk okay?**

She nodded a yes so we took the bloody sheets off and got some new clean ones and made her bed

**It can't be his. it just can't be**

i heard her whispering these words over and over as we put on the pillows it's a double bed by the way

**Hitomi... Hitomi! listen Ein could still be alive it could be some other vistor**

that did not help at all as i said those words she bursted into tears. Wow Lei-Fang this is the moment for you to stop talking walk over to your friend and hug her

**Hitomi don't worry Ein could still be alive just believe he's still alive and it will be okay. if it makes you feel better should i stay with you**

**That whould be *sniff* nice Lei-Fang**


	5. Meanwhile Ayane

Meanwhile...

Ayane POV

HA what a joke me get along and protect my sister no way she is a traitor she's the reason DOATEC attacked us and she disappeared again... probably causing trouble for us again *sigh*... wait what was that i search around to find where that noise came from when somthing fell on me i push it off only to find another fell on me What the Hell! when i got up to see what it was it was such a horrifiying sight Master Hayate and That Traitor bodies all bloody Holy Shit im scared right now thinking they will come fro me i Run for it. wait a minute why am i running i can teleport so i teleported into the city building rooftops... what. did you think i was going to teleport onto the streets no that whould expose us i thought i was alone when

**Grrrrrrrrrr**

Omg im scared right now i don't want to turn around but i could attack it but i whould be exposed *sigh* guess there's no other way i turn around and was about to attack but where did it go

**Grrrrrrrrrrr**

i can still hear it growling Omg where is it i look around me it's nowhere to be seen. and i looked at it right in the face Red glowing eyes and some sort of ancient Head gear and it attacked me

**AAAAAAGAHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!**

i knew no one can hear me on the rooftops the city is so busy i looked at it's face before it strikes me and i lay dying no wait it's lifting me up and oh shit it's throwing me off the rooftops

**AAAGGGHHH!**

My body hits a car and i hear screaming as all turns to black...


	6. Newspaper and Hitomi gets Attacked

Lei-Fang POV

Holy Shit... Ayane is dead i read the newspaper

**Purple Haired Woman falls on Car.**

**Was it Suicide or was it Murder?**

**World coming to an end?**

****I'm starting to get scared all these deaths where people disappear and come back dead but Hitomi called Ayane that night... wait what's this

**2 more people found dead in forest**

****A man known as Ein was found dead with another woman.

i wonder is this woman the girl Ein and Ayane was looking for... well all hope is lost i got to put this newspaper in the bin before Hitomi finds out. i walk into the kitchen... Shit Hitomi's in there making breakfast oh man i got to hide this i don't want her to find out about Ayane and Ein.

**Oh Good morning Lei-Fang what's that you got there**

Oh shit what do i say...

**The Newspaper nothing interesting just more mysterious attacks and disappearances.**

**Can i see that**

**I rather you don't Hitomi**

**Why not**

**Be-because of what happened last night i'm worried about you Hitomi**

**Don't worry Lei-Fang i believe Ein will call pass that to me**

I guess i have no choice... i pass her the newspaper and watch as she turns into anger

**No! i believed he's not dead but he is and Ayane too**

I hug her

**I'm so sorry Hitomi**

**You...you said if i believe he's alive than he's alive you lied to me**

**No Hitomi i didn't mean it like...**

**Get out**

i knew i shouldn't have give to me i leave her apartment and as i walk downstairs i hear a scream

**LEI-FANG SOMEONE HELP ME AAH**

i hear a crash oh shit she's in trouble i run through the hall two other Apartment Folks behind me i open her door and got a glimpse of a green creature with some sort of ancient Wear. it looks at me with an evil grin and disappaers. then i see Hitomi on the floor Bleeding. Oh shit she's Bleeding

**HITOMI!**

I Run into her bathroom and grab a towel and push it against her chest i notice the folks behind me enter in the apartment with shock

**CALL AN AMBULANCE...**


	7. Fitting some of the pieces

**Lei-Fang POV**

Now i know what's been causing all those attacks some sort of Green Demon or spirit of some kind. but those markings on it's headgear and Pants or Skirt seem to lead to Arizona. Xiaoyu knows a Woman who lives there so she can come with me i might need Alisa though with all that knowledge she can help. well i can't describe what that thing looks like so what else do you think i should do. the only choice is to go to Arizona and find out why this ...Thing is attacking all of us so here i am right now in an Ambulance with Hitomi thinking it over my head

It didn't take long to arrive in a Hospital Hitomi was Placed on a bed and been taken through i followed her through to her Hospital Room i Find 3 other people had Similer attacks to Hitomi

I watch Her Lying there on her Bed Watching me With tears Streaming down her Cheeks

_***Phone**_** Rings***

My CellPhone rings i Awnsered

_**Hello this is Lei-Fang Speaking -Leifang**_

_**Lei-fang it's Me Xiaoyu is Hitomi Alright -Xiaoyu**_

_**I'm... not sure all i know is i heard her scream i ran in and i saw this green thing with some sort of ancient wear... Xiaoyu can you come to the hospital tomorrow and bring Alisa -Lei-Fang**_

_**Why? -Xiaoyu**_

_**I need to speak to your Friend from Arizona -Lei-Fang**_

* * *

_**Well then that is Real short i Know but i might do a long Chapter Next time ^_^**_


End file.
